


Correction: It's Cinderfella

by RachMcIn



Category: Cinderella (Fairy Tale)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 19:22:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3989779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RachMcIn/pseuds/RachMcIn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of Cater Montgomery is your modern day Cinderfella. After longing for the university's most popular guy, Scott Kingston, maybe Carter has a chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Correction: It's Cinderfella

Once upon a time in the Northern Realm there was a young boy. Well, the boy was from Rosenberg. He grew up with his father in a typical suburban home. It was just the two of them and they were content with their lives. The boy’s mother had passed away shortly after his birth, but his father made sure he never felt as though he was missing anything. They were best of buds and the boy never wanted anything to change. Of course it didn’t last. The boy’s father met Phyllis, a regular at the father’s coffee shop. Soon there after, the boy’s father and Phyllis were married. Along with Phyllis came her out of step twins. The boy thought he could adjust to the changes with his father. Fate, however, was not so kind. The boy’s father died in a tragic car accident as he rushed home. The boy was left with Phyllis and the twins when she inherited everything. The only thing that got the boy through each day was the voicemail his father left from the night he died.

_“Hey Carter! I’m just leaving work now and will be home soon._  
_Tonight’s going to be the best night ever! I promise. Happy 12th_  
_birthday bud! Love you Carter!”_


End file.
